A Night With Pam
by K8e773
Summary: Jim comes to Pam's rescue while Roy is out of town. His reward? A night with the girl of his dreams away from office interruptions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story set while Pam is still engaged to Roy. I don't own any rights to The Office. **

Jim was at home, his roommate was staying with his girlfriend; really it was like Jim didn't even have a roommate anymore but it didn't really matter as long as he was still paying half the rent. Jim had just ordered a medium supreme pizza for one and was contemplating watching one of his favorite movies when the phone rang.

"Hello," Jim answered.

"Jim, thank God you answered! Someone just broke into my house and Roy's in Vegas with his friends and"

"Pam?" Jim interrupted even though he knew from the second she said his name who it was. "Pam, calm down, are you ok? Are they gone? Did you call the police?"

"I'm ok, they left when they realized I was home. The police are here they think I should find somewhere to stay for the night. I tried my parents but I can't get a hold of them, and my sister lives to far away…"

"I'll be there in five minutes, just hold tight ok?" Jim clicked down the receiver before she could even answer. He grabbed his jacket on the way out, it wasn't really cold but Pam might want it.

He made it to Pam's house in record time. He was glad he remembered where it was, he'd only been there once after dropping Pam off.

Pam was standing outside here arms wrapped tight around herself. There were there was a police car there with flashing lights. A policeman stood in front of Pam with note pad; Pam stumbled through his questions.

Jim walked up to Pam and wrapped his coat around her, and she gladly curled into it. "Thank you" she whispered, Pam was clearly shaken by the event.

"I think we're about done here," the Policeman said. "We'll do our best to catch this guy, you're lucky he didn't steal anything. Pam nodded.

Jim put his arm tentatively around her shoulder and much to his pleasure Pam leaned her heard against him. "Do you want to go inside and get anything?" Jim asked.

Pam only furiously shook her head. Jim guided her back to his car; they rode to his house in silence.

Pam sat down on Jim's couch and Jim was just about to ask if she wanted a drink when he heard and unmistakable sniffle.

"Pam are you ok?" She nodded because she was too afraid that if she said anything she would burst into tears.

"No you're not, I'm you best friend I _know_ when you're not ok." Jim said sitting next to her.

"I'm…scared" Pam managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

Jim wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Pam, everything's gonna be ok, I'm here for you."

Jim sat with Pam in his arms, trying to comfort her while simultaneously thinking he could kill Roy for leaving her alone. After a few minutes Pam's breathing became more even, and she sat up and wiped her eyes, even though they were red and puffy she still looked beautiful.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your evening" Pam said realizing there was a pizza next to the couch with an unopened bottle of beer.

"You didn't ruin anything, I was just going to watch a movie and now I have someone to watch it with." Jim said with his trademark half smile.

"Ok, what are we watching" Pam said starting to cheer up.

"Um, well, I was going to watch Enemy at the Gates," but you can pick whatever you want.

"I've never seen it, what's it about?"

"Um, well its about Vassili Zaitsev, the Russian sniper at the Battle of Stalingrad, it's one of my favorites but you probably wouldn't like it." Jim replied.

"It sounds good" Pam said finding the DVD and putting it in. She settled next to Jim and curled up with her head resting on him.

Jim smiled as the movie began. Pam was watching a movie with him; her head was on his shoulder. Jim beamed he could picture doing this every day for the rest of his life.

Jim didn't really watch the movie, he was too busy watching Pam; she watched movies very intently. Every time something exciting was about to happen she'd grip Jim's arm, and occasionally she would look up at him and Jim would have to quickly turn back to the movie.

Jim froze when he realized the next scene was a sex scene. Shit, he'd forgotten. As the scene began to unfold before him he became ultra-aware of Pam leaning against him, his soft skin touching his arm. Shit. He felt his blood begin to boil and rush. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same things as him.

As he watched the couple in the movie all he could think about was sex with Pam. It wasn't helping that Jim could feel her warm almost sensual breath on his arm, or her heart beat.

Pam felt Jim tense next to her, she looked over confused and noticed he was looking very intently past the TV as if concentrating very heard on something.

Jim was trying to calm down before Pam noticed. Michael Scott, Michael Scott, Michael Scott. Jim almost smirked, this worked much better than a cold shower.

The rest of the movie was easy to get through. Jim began to really enjoy watching a movie with Pam. The movie was over all too soon. It was about ten, as the movie was drawing to a close Pam began to get anxious. Jim had almost a sixth sense about Pam and he was pretty sure that she was dreading going to bed.

"Um, I'm not really tired yet, do you want to watch another movie"

Pam looked relieved "Yea, I would."

**AN: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think I still have two chapters left, and after that I guess we'll see. Please leave a review, criticism is welcome as long as its constructive. I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok here goes chapter 2. Once again I don't own The Office.**

"Ok I know what we can watch next, I just bought it." Jim holds up a DVD that was still shrink-wrapped.

Pam smirks as she reads the title.

"You've only been talking about it for two years, I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about," Jim said blushing slightly. Atonement was not a manly movie.

"The books better," Pam chides.

"Yea I know…hey do you want any pizza?" Jim asks indicating the untouched order.

"Yea…if you don't mind sharing"

"Of course not," Jim said heading to the kitchen to warm up the pizza. Pam padded quietly behind him. "Do you want a beer?" Jim asked grabbing a cold bottle for himself from the fridge. He knew alcohol wasn't the answer, but he hoped it might calm Pam down.

"Sure," Pam said. Jim was pretty sure she was just trying to be polite.

The pair settled back onto the couch and Jim started the movie, Pam smiled, really smiled for the first time all night as one of her favorite movies started.

Jim couldn't watch the movie he was too occupied with Pam's gentle smile, her head on his shoulder, and the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. Strawberry shampoo on a strawberry blonde, how appropriate, Jim thought.

"I've always loved the name Cecilia" Pam says referring to Kiera Knightly's character. Pam smiles up at Jim and his heart melts.

Cecilia. Jim smiles, that was a pretty name. Cecilia. Jim closes his eyes and pictures a little girl in a pastel dress, she has a pretty round face, unruly strawberry blonde hair, and gorgeous blue-green eyes. Not Roy's eyes.

Jim's eyes snapped open.

This was entirely different than thinking about sex with Pam, this was thinking about a family and a life with Pam. This was dangerous ground considering it would never happen.

Jim genuinely enjoyed the movie, well the part of it he saw.

Pam was beginning to doze against his arm by the time the movie was over. "Hey Beasly, time for bed," Jim says gently rousing her. Pam looked a little nervous.

"I need something to wear."

"I can give you something to borrow, its no problem," Jim said heading for his bedroom.

Jim handed Pam a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. "You can stay in our guest room," Jim said showing her the way. Then Jim left her in peace.

Pam pulled on the clothes Jim lent her, she breathed in. It smelled like Jim, secretly one of her favorite smells. It was totally different than Roy, he always smelled faintly of sweat and motor oil. She didn't want to think of Roy right now, she felt abandoned. He'd left her alone and she could have been seriously hurt.

Deep down Pam knew this was irrational, but she was too angry at him now. Pam slipped into Jim's guest bed, it was plain and clean, and looked like it had never been used. Pam smiled as she fell asleep to the smell of Jim's t-shirt.

Jim was having trouble falling asleep; he tossed and turned knowing that the girl he loved was asleep just down the hall. Finally he fell into a sleep full of Pam.

"Jim?" Jim was sure he was dreaming, why else would she be calling to him?

"Jim?" Jim opened his eyes and saw Pam standing before him in his shirt, holding up his shorts to stop them from falling down.

"What is it?" Jim said in a bleary just woken up kind of way.

Pam looked scared and shaken "I had a bad dream, I can't fall back to sleep." She said sounding like a little kid, "Can I sleep with you?"

Jim folded back his covers and wrapped them around her after she crawled in next to him.

Pam rolled around for a while until she finally drifted of to sleep. Jim lay as still as possible, unable to sleep because of the excitement. Pam rolled over and curled up into Jim's arms. Jim smiled as he wrapped his arms around her; she fit perfectly there. Jim smelled her hair, and felt her soft skin. He never wanted her to leave.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I only have one chapter left of the original story. So I need your feedback more than ever. If you want me to go beyond my original story I need ideas, also a comment just to say what you thought is always nice. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jim woke up with Pam curled up in his arms; he smiled and hugged her gently. For the seconds before he opened his eyes he had been sure it was a dream, but here she was in his arms. He closed his eyes and suddenly he felt Pam stir.

"Oh!" she said and sat up.

Jim opened his eyes and sat up too.

"Oh my gosh, Jim I'm so sorry, that's so weird I never sleep like that, Roy doesn't like…" Pam rambles and then suddenly stops as if she's done something wrong.

Jim felt joy swell in his chest, he was wrong she didn't sleep like that with Roy. He didn't hold her in his arms every night; she had only let Jim do that.

"What's that weird look for?" Pam asked. Jim laughed as he realized he must have had the most ridiculous look on his face, a spacey grin.

"Nothing," Jim smirked, "Hey I'm gonna make pancakes you want some?"

Pam smiled. "No one has ever offered to make me pancakes before work before."

"Well Beasly, you're in luck, because I just happen to love making pancakes."

"Um, I need to shower before work, can I use yours?"

"Sure, just come down to the kitchen when you're done, I'll have breakfast ready."

Jim stood in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes and listening to the water in the shower above. He tried really hard not to think about Pam naked in his shower. He was failing miserably; Jim began boiling water for tea. Pam loved tea. Above him the water stopped.

A few seconds later Pam stood at the edge of Jim's kitchen with only one of Jim's threadbare towels wrapped around her. Jim made a mental note to buy new towels as he gapped at her; the towel only fell midway down her thighs and clung delectably to her curves.

"I don't have anything I can wear to work, I won't have time to go home first…" Pam was beginning to panic.

Jim smirked, "You are in luck Beasly, Larissa is in the process of moving." Pam looked at Jim with a _what the hell does that have to do with me_ kind of way. "She's storing some boxes here, and she's maybe only a few inches taller than you, you could borrow something."

"Really? Are you sure she won't mind?" Pam asked skeptically.

"Nah she won't care, its either that or go in my towel."

Pam laughed and followed Jim to a hall closet that was packed full of boxes. It was a good thing Larissa compulsively labeled everything; Jim was able to quickly pick out the box labeled "work clothes."

"Just pick something and bring it in to me, ok?" Pam said as she sauntered into Jim's spare room. She didn't really saunter, but that's what Jim saw as almost-naked Pam walked away.

Jim looked back to the box and began to curse under his breath as he sifted through the clothes. Shit. Shit. Shit. Larissa and Pam were two very different people. Larissa was very fashion forward, she bought all of her clothes in New York; Pam bought all of her clothes at the Steamtown Mall. Not a single cardigan in the whole box.

Finally Jim decided on something relatively safe; it was one of those dresses where the bottom was a plain black skirt and the top was a silky purple blouse connected with a thick black belt. Jim knocked on the door and handed Pam the dress and a pair of kitten heels, not that he knew what they were; they were just in a box that Larissa had labeled "kitten heels."

Jim was sitting at the Kitchen table eating pancakes and reading the newspaper; his leg was jiggling with the anticipation of seeing Pam. "Jim?" Pam asked skeptically. Jim looked up, while Larissa was several inches taller than Pam the dress was still shorter than what Pam usually wore. Jim couldn't help but gawk at Pam's legs. Pam's chest was spilling out of the top of the dress because his sister didn't have the curves that Pam did; she was a Halpert after all, a total bean-pole just like Jim.

Pam looked very self-conscious, but Jim couldn't say anything. Finally he managed to stutter out "Pam, you look gorgeous."

Pam was floored by the sincerity of Jim's comment. She felt the color rush to her cheeks; she quietly sat down and ate the breakfast Jim had made for her.

As the two began to finish their breakfast Jim got up and began to run water into the sink. Pam cocked her head to the side confused, "What are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

"Dishes, duh" he answered turning to give her a weird look. Jim looked so cute standing at the sink; the sleeves to his work shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his forearms were covered in bubbles.

Pam had never seen Roy take his dished to the sink let alone clean them. Pam's heart melted, it was silly but she thought Jim was so cute doing dishes. Pam stood next to Jim at the sink and rinsed the dishes and placed them in the drainer.

It was a perfect moment standing here with Jim; she could see Jim's small yard bathed in early morning sun through the window just above the sink. Pam smiled and let her head fall gently against Jim's arm. Jim felt his heart warm. Both wished simultaneously that the fifteen minutes before they had to leave for work would go slower.

**AN: Ok, this chapter took me forever to write because I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with it. It's not my best writing. This is also the last chapter in my original story, but I'm thinking about continuing. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pair got some funny looks as they walked into the office together. Jim figured it was mostly Pam's somewhat risqué outfit; boy was he wrong. As soon as the two were occupied rumors began to fly: Roy was out of town, why would she be dressed like that _at work_, he definitely looked like something had happened.

It was true Jim was floating on air all day. Pam seemed happier than usual too.

Jim hovered by Pam's desk at the end of the day waiting for her to shut down her computer and turn on the automated voicemail. The day seemed to have gone by faster than usual for the two that were oblivious to the whole office talking about them.

Jim was driving slowly to Pam's apartment. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Jim asked praying for another night with Pam.

"Yea Roy's supposed to be home tonight," she said. Did she sound sad? Jim chastised himself for getting his hopes up.

"Oh right, you said he was in Vegas?"

"Yea bachelor party," Pam mumbled.

"Whose?" Jim asked.

"His." Jim's heart sunk they were getting married. Soon. "Yea he couldn't find another time when all his friends could go, so it's a little early. He said he wanted to do it right so they all went to Vegas for the weekend."

Jim pulled into Pam's driveway and sure enough Roy's truck was there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring the dress back" Pam said as she got out of his car.

"Don't worry about it whenever's fine"

"Jim," Pam said turning back to him, "Thanks for everything I don't know what I would have done without you." Her eyes smoldered in the fading sunlight.

"Anytime Pam, seriously, I had a great time."

Pam stopped at the door and watched Jim drive away. Inside Roy was practically asleep in his lazy boy; there was a baseball game on. She decided that it wasn't even worth it to tell Roy about the break in, nothing was stolen and she didn't want to explain that she'd spent the night at Jim's last night.

There was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink that hadn't been there when she'd left last night. Her mind drifted to this morning when she stood next to Jim while he cleaned the dishes.

"Hey Pammy, what's for dinner" Roy called from the living room.

Pam sighed, "I don't know, maybe a roast?" Back to real life.

* * *

Jim thought his house seemed empty without Pam. He went to the guest room and re-made the bed and picked the clothes he'd lent Pam up off the floor. He held the t-shirt up to his nose and breathed in; it smelled like Pam. He smiled there was no way he was washing this shirt any time soon. He threw it onto his bed.

He couldn't wait for his roommate Mark to get home. At least then he'd have someone to watch TV with. His apartment seemed to echo with Pam, her laughter, her smile, even her tears. It didn't seem fair.

He sat down to wait. He seemed to spend most of his life waiting. Waiting until he could see Pam again.

* * *

Pam crawled into bed later that night. Roy was already in bed; he'd gone to sleep early due to his massive hangover. Pam clicked off the lamp. Everything was silent and dark. Pam rolled over into Roy's arms and nuzzled her face into his shirt.

"Pam, seriously? You know I can't sleep like that," Roy grumbled half asleep.

Pam rolled back to her side of the bed. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and scolded herself. So Roy didn't like to cuddle, what was the big deal? She loved Roy; everyone had flaws. Even Jim had flaws…right?

**AN: This is kind of a short chapter. After this one there's going to be a time jump. I'm going to have to think about where I want to put it. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! As always reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just to help you orient yourselves, this chapter is set just before season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

It had been weeks since Pam's night with Jim and everything had gone back to normal. Jim was sure Pam had forgotten about it and Pam was sure Jim had forgotten about it. The two were best friends, playing pranks on Dwight, putting up with Michael, and nothing had changed.

Well, almost nothing.

Pam was sitting at her desk with a pair of old headphones on so it looked like she was typing a dictation that Michael had given her earlier. She actually had the headphones plugged into her old CD player because she had yet to join the mp3 age.

The CD she was listening to right now was a mix given to her by her sister Penny. She had never heard most of the songs because Pam was partial to obscure Indie music, or classic stuff. She blamed Jim for that; he had slowly converted her from pop music after they met.

Pam didn't really register the first verse of the song when it came on; she was too busy typing to really notice it. When the chorus came on however she stopped and froze.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you._

_What would I do if you were the one who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes. _

Pam felt her stomach flip; why was this song affecting her this way? That was a stupid question to ask herself because her answer was sitting 10 feet away taking a phone call.

_You're like and Indian summer in the middle of winter;_

_A candy heart with a surprise center._

Pam felt awful for thinking this way; she loved Roy; she was engaged to Roy. But this song made her think of that night with Jim. That night that he was here knight in shining armor.

Pam all of a sudden became aware that she had been staring at Jim when she realized that he was staring back at her with a confused look on his face. She had been in one of those stares where you're staring at something but you don't really see it.

Jim got up and walked urgently to Pam's desk. "Hey are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick." Jim was right; she looked pale like she'd seen a ghost or was about to throw up. "Pam?" he repeated when she was unresponsive.

"No, No I'm fine." She managed as she paused the song. She opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. It didn't matter, Jim didn't feel this way about her and she was engaged. It was a moot point.

"You really do look sick," Jim said concerned. He reached out to put is hand on her forehead to check for a fever; then he pressed the back of his hand to her cheek.

"What the hell Pam!" It was five o'clock and wouldn't you know it Roy had walked in while Jim's hand was resting on her cheek.

Jim's hand snapped back to his side of the desk. "Roy, it was…he said I looked sick…he was checking for a fever," Pam stuttered.

"Come on Pam, it's time to go," Roy said stiffly and walked out of the office letting the door slam behind him.

Pam was acutely aware of the whole office looking at her. She quickly shoved everything into her bag and left Jim standing at her desk while she ran after Roy.

The camera moved in for a shot on Jim; he looked up at the camera for the first time with boiling anger. "Get that damn thing away from me seriously." He grumbled as he pushed the camera viewer away from him and walked back to his desk.

Jim wanted to know, no, needed to know what had made Pam act that way and whether she was ok.

Pam sat through hours of listening to Roy yelling at her and sitting stoically holding back her tears. Around 10 Roy stomped out to get drinks with his buddies. Luckily Jim knew to wait a while to call.

It was only about fifteen minutes after Roy left that Pam's phone began to buzz on the table.

"Hello?" Pam asked answering before checking the caller ID.

"Pam, are you ok?" Jim's sweet soft voice cam through the phone.

"Yes," Pam whimpered; the damn she'd built to stop from crying was crumbling.

"You don't sound ok; Pam I'm coming over there, you shouldn't be alone" Jim sounded genuinely concerned.

"Roy" was all Pam could mutter.

"He won't be back anytime soon, he's getting totally plastered right now. Am I wrong?"

When Pam didn't answer Jim said he'd be there in a few minutes.

Pam opened the door when Jim knocked. She looked terrible. Jim pulled her into a hug as soon as he stepped in the door and Pam broke down. She sobbed into Jim's t-shirt; and Jim's heart broke.

Jim carefully guided her to the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Shhh, Pam honey, it'll be ok, tell me what happened," Jim whispered reassuringly into her ear.

Pam sniffled and managed to slow her crying, "He's never been this mad before."

"Pam, look at me," Jim said suddenly serious. He put his hands gently on either side of her face and made her make eye contact, "Did he hurt you Pam? Did he hit you?"

Pam shook her head, "He just yelled a lot." Pam was crying again.

"Pam you can't stay here tonight; it'll be worse when he's drunk," Jim cautioned.

Pam looked up at him; the thought hadn't occurred to her. She realized then that she was legitimately afraid of Roy. Of course she knew Roy had a temper; they'd fought before but it had never been like this.

"Where do you want to stay? I'll take you. Your friend Isabelle's?" Pam shook her head. "Do you want to drive to your sister's?"

"Jim can I just stay with you?" Jim was shocked. Pam said that like that's really what she needed, she needed him.

"Pam I don't know if that's a good idea…" All Jim had to do was look at the genuine fear in his best friend's eyes to know that this was really the only idea. "Ok but I need you to call Isabelle and tell her you'll be with me, but if Roy calls you're with her and you don't want to talk to him OK?"

Pam nodded.

"Then you need to leave a note for Roy" Pam nodded again "And you need clothes for tomorrow so you don't have to borrow my sister's again.

Jim may usually be full of jokes and laughter but when it came to serious situations he could take control and get everything done. Within fifteen minutes their lie had been carefully constructed and they were in Jim's car on the way to his house.

The song came on the radio and Pam shuddered this song had started everything.

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned._

It was true. Pam could never go back to the way things were. That night with Jim had changed everything.

Jim reached out and held Pam's hand. It's almost like he knew.

**AN: This chapter is kind of sad. If feel like Roy was an ok guy (just you're normal jerk) until about the second season. Then he starts to get violent so this is how I imagined the start of it. Leave a review and as always thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

This time when Jim let Pam into his house Mark was sitting on the couch watching something on TV; it looked like some movie that was supposed to be funny 30 years ago. Mark opened his mouth to make some sort of sarcastic comment until he saw Jim's glare. Pam would not be in the mood for some stupid comment about Jim brining home girls.

Jim led Pam back to his bedroom; Pam sat on the bed. She looked as if she were about to cry again, "Jim I'm really sorry" she sniffled.

"Hey, Pam," Jim said sitting next to her putting his arm around her shoulder, "None of this is your fault you don't need to be sorry for anything."

"Um do you mind if I change quick?" Pam asked.

"Of course, just change here and I will put operation cheer Pam up into action," Jim said as he left the room.

Jim went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of Pajama pants and a t-shirt then to the kitchen. He was drawing out the time he took because he figured Pam would want a few minutes to collect herself.

Jim was right. Pam slowly changed then took a few minutes to stop herself from shaking and crying. Pam was sure Roy hadn't meant to, but he had really shaken her up.

Jim knocked the door about 10 minutes later. "Come in" Pam said. She was sitting cross-legged on Jim's bed looking utterly adorable in Jim's opinion.

"Ok step one, ice cream." Jim said pulling a half-gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream (their mutual favorite) out from behind his back. Pam smiled as Jim handed her one of the two spoons he brought along. Jim pealed the lid off to reveal a smooth surface of green.

"Step two" Jim pulls an old paper box out from under his bed. Pam looks at him confused until Jim sweeps of the lid and shows Pam one of his prized possessions: an original Nintendo. Pam laughs

"Jim I haven't seen one of these since I was like 15."

"This is the greatest gaming system ever made" Jim said as he began to plug it into an old TV.

Jim handed Pam an old rectangular controller and put in the original Super Mario Brothers. For the first time all night Pam looked genuinely happy. "I want to be Luigi!" Pam said sounding like a 10 year old.

"Fine," Jim grumbled sounding equally immature…Luigi was his favorite too.

So Jim and Pam played Mario late into the night and polished off the entire half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Pam began to drift off against Jim's shoulder; she could help but notice again how nice Jim smelled. This made her unconsciously curl into him; she heard Jim's heart beating and his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

Jim sat perfectly still for almost an hour after Pam fell asleep on him. He didn't want to wake her up by moving, but he knew he needed some sleep after all tomorrow was a big day, one of his favorites all year.

Jim turned off the TV with the remote and pushed everything of the bed, moving as little as possible. He then slid carefully down to his pillow and Pam hardly stirred in her sleep. That is until Jim sneezed just as he was about to consider it a victory.

Pam jumped and opened her eyes. Jim groaned "Sorry, I was trying really hard not to wake you up"

"Well sneezing isn't really the best way to do that Halpert," Pam giggled groggily.

"Go back to sleep Pam, um I'll go sleep in the guest room" Jim said rather dismayed he no longer had an excuse to sleep with Pam.

"No Jim stay here, its not a big deal, I mean while we're breaking all the rules…" Pam allowed to her sentence to drift off.

Jim smiled slightly, "Go to sleep Beesly big day tomorrow"

"What?"

"The Dundies are tomorrow...Duh!"

"Ugh, the Dundies," Pam groaned as she rolled over and went back to sleep. Jim chuckled and clicked off the bedside lamp.

**AN: Another short interim chapter, I hope the next one will be longer. This chapter is particularly funny to me because I keep my NES in an old paper box, so I thought it would be appropriate for Jim's to be in one too. Anyway as always review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jim dropped Pam off a few blocks from the office so she could walk the rest of the way. Jim then drove around for a few minutes so they would arrive in the parking lot at the same time; this wasn't part of the original plan Jim had added it. He was greedy and wanted a few more minutes of alone time with Pam.

Jim pulled into the parking lot while Pam was a half a block away, perfect timing. Jim glided into his parking spot feeling rather pleased with himself. Jim looked into the review mirror just in time to watch Roy jogging up to Pam; his stomach dropped. He didn't know if he was more afraid for Pam's safety or the idea of losing her again when he had been so close to finally showing her he was obviously the one for her.

Jim quietly got out of his car moving slowly enough to look casual but still eavesdrop on their conversation.

Pam was glowering; Roy looked sad and apologetic. "Listen Pammy, I'm so sorry. I just can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. You're my world, please forgive me." Roy begged in the way only Roy could. He was slowly reeling her back in like he'd done a thousand times before.

"I don't know Roy, last night was different…" Jim couldn't read the face Pam had on a mix between fear and absolute love. Jim felt sick; there was no doubt in his mind that despite everything Pam loved Roy; she would go back to him.

Roy pulled Pam in and kissed her forehead "We're ok?" Roy asked arrogantly in Jim's opinion.

Pam swallowed her jaw was set and there was steel in her glare, "Yeah Roy, we're fine," she answered tersely. Roy missed the anger entirely.

"Good," he smiled "I'll see you after work." Roy walked away towards the warehouse and Pam stormed into the building.

Jim wanted to go after her and comfort her but if he was honest with himself he was too afraid. So he leaned against his car and waited until right before 9 to walk inside.

As he walked in the door Pam gave him a questioning look that asked where he'd been for the last 20 minutes. Jim simply shrugged and walked to his desk and switched on his computer.

Jim perked up when he heard Michael's interview in his office; tonight was the Dundies he remembered with a grin. Jim loved the Dundies because not only did it mean a night with Pam, but he got to watch the entire office's mutual hate for the Dundies (with the exception of Dwight and Michael).

Jim got up and walked over to Pam's desk and put on his most excited sarcastic face "So are you ready for the Dundies?" Jim teased.

Pam looked absolutely miserable; she hated the Dundies more than anyone else and the whole thing with Roy made it even worse that she would be getting "World's Longest Engagement" yet again.

"Hey hey, hey, it's fat Halpert"

Jim smirked at the camera he knew exactly what Michael's joke was but of course it would be much funnier if he didn't so Jim looked at Michael in mock confusion and asked "What?"

Pam grimaced, after that her day began a downward spiral, which included hours of old Dundie footage, loss of "bathroom privileges," and a signature Michael flip out.

Pam was glad when 5 o'clock rolled around only to remember she had another five hours with the same people.

Everyone met at Chili's an hour after work. Pam and Roy rode there together in silence. On the ride home from work Roy had tried to make cheerful conversation and tell stupid warehouse stories, but Pam had only looked out the window still mad.

Pam and Roy sat down at a small table, apparently Roy noticed Pam had picked the table right next to Jim's and began to complain about it in an angry undertone as Dwight began talking. Dwight rambled on about how all speeches should be kept short while Pam tried to convince Roy that she hadn't even noticed that Jim was sitting there.

Jim watched Pam and Roy arguing again at the next table; he peered around Ryan trying to get a better view. While Pam had unconsciously gravitated towards a table next to Jim he was all too aware of Pam's seating choice. Too bad she had still come with Roy; that meant they would hardly see each other all night. Jim didn't really mind because he was just content to be one table away.

Michael began his introduction, this year he was rapping, great. Jim watched as Darryl, Roy, and Pam got up to leave. Pam mouthed an apology to Michael and left.

In the parking lot Pam asked Roy to stay, she may hate the Dundies but she would never in a million years want to miss them. They were the butt of every office joke for weeks afterward. Roy wanted to go get drinks somewhere with Darryl.

"Seriously why would I want to watch this? He gives us that stupid award every time, why is that even funny!" Roy yells.

"Because that's what happens every time," Pam yells back trying to justify the thing she hated most about the Dundies.

"Come on, he's a jackass every year!" Roy grabs Pam's arm and tries to drag her to his truck.

"No," Pam retorts. Michael may be kind of weird, but he was her boss and more than that they were friends and Michael would never intentionally hurt her feelings. "No, I don't want to go, if you'd have asked me you'd know that!" She yelled pulling away from Roy and storming back inside.

Pam noticed that Ryan had moved and Jim was alone at his table. She smiled slightly and sat down next to him. Pam barely heard the pleasantries they exchanged over the hammering of her own heartbeat. She subtly stole Jim's beer, although he noticed, she just wanted to stop the sick, nervous feeling.

The awards wore on and Pam stole more and more drinks. She began to giggle at everything, and Jim was starting to feel uncomfortable. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't ask her in front of all of these people.

A group of heckling college students dismayed Michael into calling off the end of the awards. It couldn't be over yet Pam thought, she didn't want to go home and she wasn't ready to leave Jim. So she pushed aside her dread at receiving her World's Longest Engagement award she encouraged Michael to continue with rowdy applause, Jim quickly joined in seeing Pam's game. Jim's charm soon had the entire office joining in with enthusiasm.

After that the night began to go more smoothly. Jim watched Pams face light up with genuine drunken excitement when she got the Whitest Sneakers award. Jim could have hugged Michael for making Pam smile like that.

Jim stared in wonder as Pam cutely slurred her acceptance speech, and tried (and he was proud to say mostly succeeded) in not laughing when Pam thanked God for her Dundie.

Jim got up to pull out Pam's seat for her and was almost barreled over with a huge hug and an un-expected kiss. Pam's mouth tasted like the sickly-sweet taste of mixed drinks and alcohol. Jim was stunned and afterwards and could barely conceal a beaming smile.

"It was a good year for the Dundies" Jim told the camera; he was thinking solely of the kiss with Pam but went on to list several reasons for the documentary.

Pam was staring at him as if she had something to say and she did have something to say. Her drunken thoughts wouldn't let her even wrap her mind around everything. The pair fell into an exchange of whats and giggles. The Pam toppled off her seat, Jim laughed. "You are so cute when you're drunk" was what Jim's brain said. Luckily his mouth edited it a little so he only said "You are so drunk."

Of course Dwight would cause a scene ruining Jim and Pam's moment. They were all kicked out of Chili's, Pam was never allowed to go back. Jim took care of Pam until he helped her into Angela's car.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Pam asked looking more serious than she had all night. This is it Jim thought, something is going to happen. She could ask anything.

He tried so hard not to get his hopes up, "Shoot."

Pam looked over and saw the camera and she couldn't say what she wanted, now wasn't the time, "Um, I just wanted to say thanks."

"That's not really a question," Jim said trying not to sound disappointed.

Jim helped Pam into the car and said goodnight to her and thanked Angela. As Jim watched them drive away he could only think of one thing, his high school psychology class. His teacher must have said at least once a week, "You will never do anything drunk that you wouldn't do sober." Jim smirked; she would have kissed him.

**AN: Another long chapter, I hope you like it. I tried to stay very true to the actual show but add in my interpretation of the character's reactions. Leave a review and tell me what you think and how I did getting the characters right. **

**PS: I've been noticing sever stories popping up recently that follow very closely to mine, this may be totally coincidence but I don't know, they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery…so thanks I guess haha. **


End file.
